(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hair iron and, more particularly, to hair iron having a design which makes the process of separating and treating sections of the hair easier.
(2) Description of Related Art
Many people wish to treat their hair to either create increased volume or to straighten the hair. For people with relatively fine hair that sits flat against the head, it may be desired to treat the hair to lift the hair away from the head and create the appearance of a fuller head of hair. Crimping irons can be used to add small waves to portions of the hair near the scalp to make the hair stand away from the head and provide increased volume. Crimping irons generally comprise a pair of heated plates that can be pivoted together around sections of hair.
Hair straightening irons for straightening wavy or curly hair comprise a similar construction. That is, a pair of heated plates that can be engaged around sections of hair to heat the hair and straighten it. In the case of straightening irons, the heated plates include a flat surface.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an improved hair iron that makes the process of separating and treating sections of the hair easier.